Modern electronic gaming machines have liquid crystal displays on which game graphics are displayed. The progress and outcomes of games can be displayed on a relatively large LCD display, and other game graphics, such as button labels, game theme illustrations, and the like can be displayed on smaller LCD displays, which can be located, for example, behind clear plastic surfaces. The LCD displays can be multi-layer displays (MLD) that produce an appearance of three-dimensional depth in displayed graphics images by displaying multiple two-dimensional images on corresponding multiple overlapping LCD displays. Such multi-layer displays are available from, for example, PureDepth, Inc. of Redwood City, Calif. The PureDepth MLD's can include two overlapping stacked LCD displays that are separated by a distance and are separately addressable to provide separate or coordinated images between the LCDs. The PureDepth units provide a binocular depth cue and intrinsic motion parallax, where the x and y distance changes between objects displayed on different video planes depending on viewing angle.